Sicily Urameshi
by MishiruHigashidani
Summary: This story is rated pg13 cuz some language.... um well this story is about Sicily Urameshi (daughter of Yusuke Urameshi and Kieko Ukimora) it may be kinda confusing but keep reading and it will get more focused ecpessially in ch.2 note this story is not f
1. Default Chapter

Sicily Urameshi  
  
Girl on the run  
  
It was a quiet Saturday morning. No adults could be seen in this quaint little two-story home. There in one of the upstairs bedrooms was a small girl. She lay on her stomach, feet away from the ground and criss-crossed. One window was open, letting in the May sun and slight breeze. The girl, laying on the floor, rocking her feet back and forth, seemed to be reading a rather large text book, no doubt for school. Next to the girl was a small glass of water with a bendable drinking straw sticking up. This girl had beautiful, long black hair, that was let down on this day. She eventually got annoyed of this textbook's wording and slammed it shut. Her hair too was annoying her, so she took a rubber band from her wrist and put it up in a loose ponytail. She grabbed a nearby pillow and placed it where her head was. She then lay on her back gazing at the ceiling. This soon became rather in comfortable so the girl turned to her side. She now was facing her bed. It was tall and had many messy covers going in and out each way. Next to this "unruly" bed, there was a small oak desk, used as a nightstand along with an ordinary computer desk. There were a multiple number of pictures on this desk and one unparticular interested this tired girl. She got up from her spot and sat on her bed. Looking around as if to see if anyone was looking, she grabbed the picture. She gazed at it, and tears started to swell up in her eyes. She shook her head and thought to herself, "I am not going to get emotional, now." She then placed it down and said aloud, "I think I'll visit Grandma Atsuko." The girl left the room and traveled through the empty house. When she got to the front door, she placed a hand written note on the door telling her parents she would be at her Grandmother's. She slipped on her black shoes and ran outside.  
  
Outside, it was a beautiful day. Sun shining, birds chirping, grass green, and sky baby blue with three or four baby clouds. She ran towards her beaten up old rusty bike, that once was red. It had a large wicker basket in the front, which had recently been purchased. She pushed off and instead of going to her grandmother's she went toward town. "I bet grandma needs something to eat." On her way down the large steep hill, she was joined by a cat, which jumped right into the basket. "You want to help too, Ahakochi?" The kitten nodded. Its bell collar ringed as they sped down the town on the rusty bike. Soon the girl and kitten were walking on the sidewalk towards a shop called. "McCue's Market." The cat, now on the girl's shoulder, purred anxiously. They walked in and the girl picked up a navy blue basket to store groceries. 14 min. past and the girl was down to her last grocery when "Kerplunk!" A boy her age slammed into her, making her drop all of her groceries. "What's the big idea? You could have killed somebody!" The girl picked up the poor, frightened, Ahakochi. " I deeply apologize, Miss. I should have looked where I was going. Let me help you." Soon the two were picking up all the fallen groceries. "I'll do anything to make it up to you. I know!" The boy grabbed a mouse catnip toy from the ground and said, "On me!" "Thank-you." She took a closer look at this troublesome boy. He had light brown messy hair, much like her teacher's, Mr. Ikashi. He also had very pretty blue eyes and a beautiful smile. She blushed and her brown eyes met his silvery blue ones. She shook her head and glanced at her watch. "I gotta get going." He walked with her to the cash register and paid for the cat toy. She used her student ID and got a 5.00 discount. The boy caught a glimpse of the ID. "Sicily Urameshi, huh? Are you related to the great Yusuke Urameshi?" "Hmmm? Oh! Yes, he is my father." She grabbed her grocery bags and left leaving the boy, mouth open, in shock. "I knew my uncle said they all had those brown eyes." "Now I can finally get to grandma's. I wonder how much that cat toy was?" She took out her receipt, which was not the smartest thing to do while riding a bike on a busy street. Ahakochi noticed this and was meowing in fright. "Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!" A car sped right in front of them, causing Sicily to lose control and fall on a nearby sidewalk. Her bike was crushed and Ahakochi was now glued to Sicily's head. All the groceries were scattered along the sidewalk next to them. "That's just great!" she picked up the groceries and slammed them into the bag angrily. When she was about to pick up her receipt a slight breeze blew it to a large oak tree a couple of blocks away. Sicily ran and picked it up. All of a sudden, "plunk!" A squirrel fell from the tree. "Ow! I have got to get used to this body. Oh! Sicily Urameshi, just the person I wanted to see." "Ahhh! A talking squirrel !!!!!!!!!!" Sicily ran and ran, but little did she know the squirrel was flying attached to Ahakochi.  
  
"Finally, we made it!" The squirrel landed and hopped along to a windowsill. Sicily walked cautiously inside the small home. "Grandma Atsuko! I have come for a visit." Sicily slipped off her shoes and walked into a small cluttered dark room. There were tissues everywhere, including on the messy bed that reminded her of her own; and there were buckets of vomit in each corner. There in the middle of it all, half asleep in bed was Atsuko, sick, lonely, and of course tired. From the sickening bundle of tissues and messy blankets came a tired, annoyed and hoarse voice, "Sicily? Is that you?" "Yes Grandma Atsuko, its me, I just wanted to see how you were doing." "Where's my son?" "Ummm.. Sorry Grandma he had some business to take care of." "Oh! So he thinks his job is more important than his mother?! And after 12 hours of labor? I might just have to pay him a little visit!" Atsuko rose from the blankets storming with anger. She rolled up her pajama sleeves and punched a fist into her hand. Sicily ran up to her worried, "No! He cares, Dad is just busy, he still loves you Atsuko. Besides your sick, you can kick the crap out of him when you get better." She held her grandmother's hand to stop her. "Maybe you've got a point." And with that, Atsuko fell backwards into her monstrous bed. Sicily heaved a great sigh, "Are you up to some oatmeal and tea?" "Sure, oh and while your at it can you dome a favor and do some chores." "Sure thing, what kind of chores?" "Oh nothing big. There should be a list by the fridge."  
  
Sicily walked up to the fridge, which was open about three centimeters. "Lets see" She picked up the list of "Household Chores" and read:  
  
1.water plants  
2.clean rooms to perfection  
3. Feed birds  
4. Paint fence  
5. Dishes  
6.Laundry  
7. Call Yusuke about fixing phone  
  
"So that's why she hasn't been calling lately," Sicily commented.  
"Well first things first, I need to make her something to eat." She  
walked to her bag and brought it to the kitchen counter. She reached in  
and pulled out some herbal tea packets and a box of oatmeal. Sicily  
jumped and dropped the food. Ahakochi was rubbing her leg. "Oh, I'm  
sorry; I bet Kuwabara didn't feed you yet did he Kitty?" She reached out  
into the bag and took out some cat food labeled, "Feline Frenzy" "good  
thing you went with me, or I would have never bought you food." Sicily  
grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and placed it on the floor. "Here ya go"  
Sicily put some food in the dish along with some milk in a small saucer.  
Then all of a sudden she saw the squirrel through the mirror next to the  
stove. She walked to the windowsill and reached onto her pocket. "No hard  
feelings?" she handed him an almond. "Of course not" Sicily twitched.  
"You can talk!" But right before she grabbed Ahakochi to scare him off  
she caught a glimpse of the squirrel's forehead. "JR? Who? What?" "The  
squirrel rushed away nervously and jumped of the windowsill to a blue  
bulldog; and was gone. "Get a hold of yourself Sicily. That squirrel  
cannot talk!" She shook her head, and then hit her herself. "Of course  
not!"  
  
She walked back to the kitchen and started making the tea. "Here you go  
Grandma Atsuko. Drink it slowly." "Thank-you so much Sicily. At least  
someone cares." Sicily decided not to say anything because she heard the  
teapot whistle. "I'll be right back" Finally Sicily returned and brought  
a steaming bowl of oatmeal. "I'm going to work on those chores so if you  
need anything, just tell Ahakochi." "The cat? Ok. Who's sick her or me?"  
  
Sicily ran to the kitchen and grabbed the list. "I will start with the  
phone business" she ran back to Atsuko and yelled, "Grandma, where's your  
cell?" All of a sudden, she got hit in the head with a cell phone and was  
running back to the Kitchen. "What is his number?" She dialed 710-9988  
and waited for it to pick up. "Dad!"  
"Sicily? What are you calling me for?" "I wouldn't have called if I knew  
you were busy, but." "Yes?" "When are you going to fix grandma's phone?"  
"I don't know. Your mother wants you back at 5:00 so you better be  
there." "I will" "I love you sweet heart" "Ditto" "Bye Sicily" "Thanks a  
lot Dad" Not! She hung up. "Hope he didn't here that. She grabbed a pen  
from her pocket. Then she wrote too busy to care, next to Call Yusuke  
about fixing phone. "What's next" she scanned the list "well I'll start  
from the inside then work to the outside." She then began her endless  
work cleaning all the rooms in the house, except of course Atsuko's room.  
When she finally finished, she marked it off on the list and went to take  
out the dishes.  
  
"How many dishes does a person need?" She looked in the dishwasher and sighed. She then started putting them away. "Now I need to do all the outside crap" She worked and worked and worked, until the sun started to fade. She wiped the sweat off her face. "What time is it?" She looked at her watch "Holy Crap! 5:45! Mom's going to kill me!" She ran in the house "Grandma Atsuko I have to leave. I'll call you. Come on Ahakochi!" "Don't I get a hug?" "No time Grandma Atsuko, bye"  
  
And with that, Sicily and Ahakochi ran for there soon to be threatened lives. "Why did I have to be so nice and do all that crap. Now dad and mom are going to kill me." Running as fast as she could Sicily soon caught a glimpse of a familiar car in the corner of her eye. "Sicily! What's rush?" "Kuwabara! No time to talk. Going to die if I don't get home. I can't believe I'm an hour late!" "Well I'd be happy to.Ahakochi?! Hey what's the big idea stealing my cat." Sicily ignored him and ran faster. "Hey I'm talking to you Little Urameshi!" He threw a Dictionary at her. "Hey! What's the big idea, Kuwabara! I didn't steal your cat! She followed me!" Sicily yelled in fury. "Oh. Well don't just run like that, hop in, your dead anyway. Why not go to your funeral in sty-le." "Whatever!" She jumped in to the only so familiar Red Convertible. Kuwabara looked at Sicily through his black sunglasses and said, "Why are you late anyway?" "You wouldn't get it" "Me!? Not get it. Just try me." "Well I was at my grandmother's doing chores but I lost track of time." "Don't worry baby face. I'll get you there. I'm supposed to go anyway." "Oh, Thank-you Kuwabara!" Sicily hugged him. He blushed. "Stop getting fresh with me Little Urameshi. I didn't save you I just helped you out" "oh I get it"  
  
"Sicily! Where were you? I have been worried sick! You were supposed to be here at 5:00; it's 6:05! We don't have a lot of time before dinner. Go up to your room and get ready as fast as you can!" Kieko was practically pushing her upstairs. "Ok. Geez.. Mom" When Sicily got to her room she was left with 20 min to get ready. A beautiful Dark green dress was lying on her newly made bed. It was the prettiest dress Sicily had ever seen. It was Velvet on the top area, which would cover her breast area down to her bellybutton, And a blackish greenish color the rest of the way down. Next to the dress was a pair of evil shoes (to Sicily anyway)  
  
~ Flashback~  
  
"But MOM!" "Come now Sicily, you know you would need new shoes sometime." "But." "Sicily you heard your mother. Just wear them once. It is a really important day to day." Yusuke knew she would have to have a little bribe. "I'll make a deal with you. If you wear the shoes, tonight, then you can burn them, and never have to wear them again." Sicily, now 9, had to go to this boring, beyond all believe, meeting with her parents to meet Chuu and of course her future love Rinku (whom she already knew) But this wasn't just a greeting Sicily would be performing in long school night parade. But it really wasn't a parade they just couldn't think of anything else. She would have to sing. And not only sing, but in front of everyone (Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Kieko, Koenma, Botan, Yusuke, Chuu, Yukina, and Rinku.) When that fateful night was over, she burned the shoes, which had made her trip four times during her songs. But that wasn't the end. In two months, Kurama was going to his first date, and had to bring her with him. Then the night before, the shoes returned and clinged to her feet. They made her trip, Kick, itch, hit. Boy did she get a whomping from her dad for that. T_T But that was all in the past.or was it to be repeated?  
  
She gave out a small gasp and tried to find something to bury them in., But it was too late the shoes had magically clinged to her feet like before. She cried and gripped them in her hands, but it was as if they had been super glued on. She tried once again and this time it was as if they had bit her leaving a small bloodspot in her palm. Sicily saw this blood spot but ignored it and wiped the small amount of blood on her pants. Finally, ready Sicily walked down to her living room and waited. "Ding- Dong" "Sicily, get the damn door! It's probably Kurama!" yelled a distracted Yusuke. "Geez...Fine!" She did. Sure enough, it was Kurama. "Hello Young Sicily, May I say you look enchanting" Sicily blushed. Kurama flipped his hair and put a rose in Sicily's black hair. She gasped excitedly. All of a sudden, her legs started to tremble and before she knew it, she had kicked Kurama in the shin. She held her breath "Why me" she ran to the table waiting for Hiei. When he had finally come, she had kicked him in the groin in surprise. All through dinner, she tried to hold her legs still. Then she couldn't take it "AH!!!!!!!!" "Sicily what' wrong?" Fire started to glow around her, "Evil unbind me, Fire ignite me; AKU FLAME!" She pointed her finger at the shoes and a small demon faerie climbed out. Botan grabbed it. "Whoa! What the hell was that?!" "What was what?" said Yusuke. "That faerie? It came out of my shoe!" "Sicily watch your language." "Sorry mom." It was as if Sicily hadn't even noticed she just used her first spirit attack (cuz she didn't). It was as if that had been erased from her memory. Everyone was so stunned, her parents told her to bed, just so they could talk about it away from her.  
  
"Yusuke, you will have to tell her sometime." Said a worried yet aggravated Botan. "I know, but how?" "If you just listen to your heart you will find a way." Said a sure of himself Kurama. "Yeah my heart," Yusuke thought to himself "But how" --------- Sunday soon passed and Monday morning was upon the world.  
  
"Look at her, she is actually listening to what he's saying.." "Look she's taking notes" "I heard all the teachers hate her" "I heard she is related to Urameshi. So watch your back she might jump you" ---These were the usual murmuring of Sicily's classmates talking about.her. She didn't listen half the time and didn't care the other half. But everyone has a breaking point and they were about to find it. "Hey Sicily, is it true you talk to squirrels?" they all laughed. "How did.?" But she knew how. She caught a glimpse not too far away of that boy. She gave him the saddest look and ran outside crying. "I thought he was nice. I thought he was different. But NO! he's the same as all of them." She reached a wall and sat down crying, no balling. It was the end of the day and soon the last bell could be heard for miles. Sicily didn't have the nerve to get up and go home, instead she sat not looking up to see if anyone was watching her dramatic scene. Then as if an angel had appeared out of nowhere she felt a soft hand touch her shoulder. She stopped and looked up in fright to see who it might be. "Oh its you" "What do you mean?" "You! You told everyone I talk to squirrels. As if they don't think I am weird enough." Sicily stood up trying to stop crying but it all flooded out again. "Why did you do this, I thought you were going to be my friend!" She could tell this boy was feeling bad now. He sighed and told her he was her friend or was willing to be if she gave him one last chance. She cried deeper and louder as if someone had stabbed her with a knife. Then Hearts traveled around them and before she could say anything he had given her the only hug that had ever made her feel better. Sicily cried into his arms. "I have to go now, but I hope we will see one another again. Here." He handed her a slip of paper with a phone number on it. "Call me." He winked and started walking away. "Wait!" "Hmm?" "What's your name?" "My name.my name is Toby." He walked again. "Toby." She sighed a sigh of happy relief.  
  
Now she was a little happy, but that wasn't going to be that way for long. Some boys from her school started throwing rocks at her and continuing about the squirrel thing. Sicily ran and ran and soon ran into a small alleyway. She sat down panting and sniveling. "Why me?" All of a sudden a hand came out of Nowhere and grabbed her by the shirt taking her into the bright sky. 


	2. Spirit Detective Sicily

Sicily Urameshi  
  
Honorary Spirit Detective  
  
The mysterious being was covering Sicily's mouth and Kept flying up. Finally the being and Sicily had landed. "What the heck?" "Hi Kiddo." "Botan? Where are we?" "We are in Spirit World. In about five minutes you should remember everything," "What do you mean everything?" "You'll see. Get up." Sicily felt so confused words couldn't begin to describe the way she was feeling at that moment. She followed Botan who looked very different yet still was the godmother she knew and trusted. Sicily had no choice but to follow her. This place was huge or the Palace they were standing in front of them was. "Who lives here?" "The Great Koenma lives here. And that's where we are going right now." Sicily grabbed onto Botan's sleeve and walked slowly next to her. "Koenma needs theses papers ASAP. Oh hello Botan. Koenma has been waiting." The inside was enormous! It was like a giant office building. It was so noisy Sicily let go of Botan and covered her ears. "Botan why am I here?" Sicily made Botan halt nearly making a poor employee drop hundreds of files. "I am sorry Sicily but I can't explain right this moment. Come on we're almost there." "Argh." Sicily couldn't stand walking through these halls. "Here we go." Botan stopped at a rather large door and knocked slightly. "Koenma, it's me Botan. I have Sicily with me." "Good, good, Come in" There was a small voice that seemed familiar, too familiar.  
  
Sicily held her forehead, she had a very bad headache and then.. She wasn't in the hall with that extremely large door. Instead, she was in dark space alone and lost. "That voice" Then a teenage looking boy walked up from behind her and touched her shoulder. "Its time. I hope you remember me." She swung around. The boy took of the sunglasses he was wearing. Then she could remember . everything! "Koenma!?" "Good, you remembered." She hugged him. "Why couldn't I remember all these years?" "You will know when it is time." She cried in his arms. Koenma pulled her up. "Stop crying, your time is growing near." He wiped the tears of her eyes. Then he started to fly backwards. he was leaving. "Where are you going, I just remembered you. You can't leave me again." "I'll be back, Oh and don't touch my vase." Suddenly Sicily was back at that hall, but the door was open now. "Sicily come on."  
  
Sicily skipped in. This room was so much quieter. She didn't go in much before the door closed behind her automatically. She jumped. Sicily then walked closer to where Botan was standing. She looked in the area Botan was and saw a turned around chair. Then it turned slowly and there in the chair sat. THE SQIRREL! "What the heck are you doing here?" She walked up to it almost face to furry face. Then she saw that sign.JR. When she saw it the first time she hadn't the slightest clue what it had meant, but now that her memory was back she knew what it meant. "Koenma?" "Finally, you remember." Sicily remembered the small episode she had had outside the room. "Tell me! Tell me why I couldn't remember anymore." "You might want to sit for this." All of a sudden, a chair came from behind her and knocked her into it. She was shocked but determined to find out.  
  
"Okay well here goes nothing. It all started when you were six and had come from the future. You had many adventures with your father, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. When it came time to send you back to the future, when your job was fulfilled in the present, we couldn't send you through the portal to the future." Botan then stepped in. "You see, if someone comes from a different time and try's to change a specific thing, like your fathers death, they cannot meet anyone they did not know or met in their own time. If this were to happen, they would be stuck in a time that was confusing and troublesome to the adventurer. This is what happened to you. When the Makai Tournament was taking place you met Rinku, and fell in love." "Precisely. Anyway, let me continue. After it was discovered you could not go back you were to live here and help your father in being a Spirit Detective. This all went well, until we discovered something had broken into the portal all those years ago when we tried to get you through. This creature so hideous and cruel, took you from your home and destroyed all love and compassion from your heart making you a demon. This creature controlled you so that all you could do was destroy fro his own bidding. In an endless battle your father had no chance of surviving" Botan then joined in again. "And then you.you, this 9 year old girl saved his life by blocking the opponents last attack containing his own life energy that was left. You had life threatening wounds and barely had the will to live. But luckily, Yukina was there to heal you enough so we could carry you to the hospital. Yusuke, your father, was so upset he wanted you to never know of anything that had to do with the Spirit World. There for you did not know until now."  
  
"But why tell me now?" asked a sincere Sicily. "Well we need your help." "But why not ask my dad he is the "Spirit Detective"" They paused. "Well. you see Sicily This situation has been brought up." "What situation?" "Well there are two main reasons you are here: First A lot of Demons already memorized all of Yusuke's moves and techniques some even movements, and second We will not have a Spirit Detective after Yusuke dies, and since you are his blood we've decided to start you as the youngest Spirit Detective yet."  
  
"Do you think you can do it?" "Yes, I'll do anything" "That's what I wanted to hear! But you're going to need some gadgets." Botan grabbed a big suitcase out and looked through it. "You'll need a backpack to keep them in" She threw Sicily a rainbow colored sack. "First thing you'll need is the Transportation Key Chain" She threw it to Sicily. It had the Aku symbol on it and then it was slashed. "What this is for is transporting to different worlds, such as Makai or Spirit World. But all you have to do is press certain buttons. Mind you Sicily when you use this for missions you must make sure no one can see you. Or they will want to take it and travel accordingly." "Gotcha" Sicily took a look at it but she couldn't see any buttons. "Um.Botan what buttons?" "Oh silly me" Sicily soon had a small cell phone in her hand. It was blue and was glittery. On the top it had a sticker that had Koenma's original chibi head on it. "But that's not all. Here ya go. These are Demon Vision Sunglasses." "Don't tell me ,they will let me tell if something is a demon." "Bingo. And last but not least here is Transformation Pin. You put it in your hair and then you will be disguised. We'll give you the rest at our next meeting." "Wait, Botan, your forgetting one thing. This Sicily is A Spirit Beast Egg. This, when it hatches, will become a creature known as a Spirit Beast. This Spirit Beast will help you in your work." Koenma Tossed Sicily a blue egg. "But this is not like an ordinary egg. It hatches into a good Spirit Beast if you are dong good deeds, and will be bad if you are doing bad deeds." "Gotcha, Chief." She stared at it thinking about how many bad deeds she had already done. "Are you alright Sicily?" "Yes, I guess I am just a little tired." Then she felt something in her hand, it was Toby's #. 'I'll have to call him.' She thought. "Well you did have a very big day, I'll take you home."  
  
"This is as far as I can take you." Botan said as they landed on a nearby street. But before she left she yelled to Sicily, "Tomorrow We will have another meeting, about your first mission. So come prepared." "Kay, Bye Botan!" Sicily waved as Botan flew away. "What time is it?" It was dark. Sicily walked and now was 4 houses away from her own. She walked closer but stopped dead in her tracks to be attacked by a small kitten. "OW!" The cat was attached to her head. And then fell off and was curled up in a ball close to her feet. "aw.poor kitty." Sicily picked it up. It was white and bleeding on the paw. "I'll take you home and fix you up." She then carried it off to her house cautiously.  
  
Her folks were asleep. She tiptoed into her room and pulled off her shirt to clean his wound. An hour passed and his wound looked a lot better. She couldn't sleep, yet thought of Koenma's last words "And remember, do not tell anyone." Eventually she fell asleep around 3:00 or so. But she had forgotten to take the egg she was given out of her pocket and it fell on top of her kitty she had named Snoosh. A bright glow surrounded him waking up Sicily and he fell about 3 feet. When she went over to see if he was hurt she could not find him. Instead there stood a cabbit. Half rabbit half cat. It had a diamond mark on his forehead and was a tannish color. But Sicily was so tired she just fell back asleep.  
  
Morning-------- it was around 7:00. Sicily had not forgotten that she was going to be called soon for a briefing on her mission, and she wished more then ever it was during night. But she shook that from her mind, she had something far worse to worry about. And that was getting out of her house without her parents asking where she was. Sicily had decided if they did ask she was going to say she got lost on a new turn. It might not work entirely but it would be an answer and she wasn't the kind to lie so her parents would probably have thought she hit her head. And this wasn't even the big problem. Her big problem was Snoosh. Her parents would forget about last night but not a furry cabbit. So she at first was going to leave him at home but soon realized her dad was here and he always went into her room to make sure she was not there. So in the end she came to the conclusion that she had to bring him to school. She did not know what excuse she would give to her teacher if they found out because what excuse is there for a cabbit?  
  
So thus, we find poor Sicily Urameshi, hiding behind the wall trying to sneak out the front door. But to her luck her dad was right by the kitchen (by the wall she was hidden behind) and was listening to her mother Kieko talk about her day yesterday. Her mother was cooking breakfast for them both and Sicily's stomach growled as if to tell her that is what you should be doing. "I know" she cooed to her stomach. Then as her mother was obviously too busy to notice she Sicily Urameshi the world's unsecretive person in the world made a mad dash toward the front door and ran outside.  
  
"Geez. I thought I would never get out." She looked worried. She looked down at her pocket and thought of the key chain and thought about when she would have to go. But she soon shrugged it off and was soon in a fantasy world. "Toby..aw.. O crap! I forgot to call him." She smacked her forehead. "Why me?" Sicily looked at her watch "how early did I leave?" She said out loud. "Well maybe I'll have time to go to Dizzies muffin shop." And it was settled she had enough for just one muffin and a cup of milk. So she ran to Dizzies and sat down at the table closest to the window , eating her little muffin. Sicily glanced at her watch again 7: 33. "I'll leave at 7:45" she concluded. But all of a sudden the man of her dreams Toby, walked in and the time didn't matter any more. The instant he walked in he saw Sicily and walked over to her. "Fancy meeting you here." He said with that chilling voice. He smiled. "H-I-hi Toby." Sicily stuttered smiling with awe. Toby sat down next to her. "Um..Sicily." "Yes?" "Can you walk with me to school. I totally spaced it and forgot my schedule. I mean if your not busy." "I'm not busy. I could totally walk with you." "Thanks" "No problem" "Oh.and Sicily. I would really like to see you some time." "Really?!" Sicily stood up excitedly. "Yes. How about at one tomorrow? At this pizza place I know." "Ok." "great. Shall we get going?" "Sure." She smiled like a silly school girl crush had asked her out (oh wait that is what is happening ^_~) and walked with him out the door. She felt like holding his hand but thought better of it. They were silent all the way until Sicily quietly asked. "What did you go in the muffin shop for?" "Oh I went in to get my uncle a muffin. But I guess I forgot." He started to laugh and Sicily joined him. She then had an erg of sleepiness take over and she put her head on his shoulder. Toby looked down in shock but didn't stop her. When she realized what she was doing she quickly lifted her head and was completely embarrassed. But to her surprise he lifted his hand and touched her head putting it softly back on his shoulder.  
  
The rest of the school day was as dull as ever. And on top of her boredom Sicily was nervous, waiting as each second passed to see a sign that her meeting was here. She was now in Mr. Ikashi's class with Toby breathing down her neck making her more nervous. Then as she glanced out the window she saw a small squirrel giving her a slight hand gesture to come over; then it pointed up. "Sicily Urameshi, what is the amount of oxygen in Glucose?" Sicily looked up as if she had been struck with lightning. "Um. U know I completely spaced out. Can you excuse me for just one moment?" She then ran out of class to the front gate and hid behind a tree. She took out her key chain and cell phone. Then a friendly face popped out of the tree smiling at her. "Hey Snoosh. You ready for our first actual time using this thing?" he nodded. "Alright. Here we go!" She held up the key chain and pressed the spirit button. Soon she was covered in light and before she knew it her and Snoosh were in front of Koenma's Palace. "Whoa. that was freaky." Snoosh nodded at that.  
  
But that didn't stop our crew from going in. Sicily and Snoosh, on her shoulder, walked in cautiously to the only so familiar office like building. She walked through the busy halls and found that door. She soon found herself going in and there of all people stood. "Kurama? What in the world are you doing here?" "Oh you're here Sicily." Said a slightly distracted Koenma. "Kurama is here because we had to tell someone else of your mission. I guess you could call it back up." "Are you telling me you told him? But does this mean he is going with me?" "No No No. He is only here to tell you of your mission to 'verify' some things and plus when you go he will be here helping you through some things." Kurama put a friendly hand on Sicily's shoulder, "Don't worry I won't bug you with every detail. Here." He handed her what looked like a compact. "This will be your communicator." He then glanced at Snoosh. "I see you brought a friend." "Oh yeah about that. I am really sorry Koenma but your eggy thing fell on this cat I found and the last thing I knew there he was." "That is quite all right Sicily. I'll just take it out of your pay check." "You don't pay me." "Anyway about your mission."  
  
"Kurama hit the switch." Kurama walked up to a switch in the wall and flipped it. All of a sudden the lights were out and a projector screen was visible on the wall. "This is Gantoo. A vicious demon thief. Later last week I was returning home to return to my teenage appearance but as soon as I began to change he took my ability to change away and thus I became a squirrel." He now sounded way serious. " You Sicily Urameshi Must find this fiend and bring back the sack he carries. I will do the rest." "But it will not be all that easy. You see he is equipped with extremely high spirit energy. He is extremely dangerous. And that is why you must go undercover." Kurama continued. "You will find him in a small bar called Demon's Dash Drinks. This small bar is located in the Makai world. And someone will guide you there. You will have to get a job there and then you must find Gantoo and take the pouch. If you run into trouble you will need to use what little spirit energy you possess. I expect you will be bringing your friend?" Kurama pointed to Snoosh. " Oh. yeah." "Then you should be fine. Since he is a spirit beast he most have some power." Snoosh felt very offended and you could see it in his eyes. "Well that's about it. You will come back here tomorrow 2:00 sharp. Then you will start your mission." "Tomorrow?" "Is there a problem Sicily?" Koenma looked at this less hopeful girl. "No.I'll be there." "Good. That is all." Kurama grabbed her arm and showed her the way out. When he went back in he sounded doubtful, "Koenma. Are you sure we can leave this up to her?" "I am not sure Kurama. But if she is anything like Yusuke then she will do fine." "Does she know about any spirit attacks?" "I do not think so." Kurama had an anime fall. "What?! I'm sure she'll do just fine. And besides Hiei promised he'd show her some stuff before they left entirely."  
  
"Great.How am I supposed to get in? They are sure to notice. And if Mr. Euwamoto finds out I was missing he'll have me expelled. Why me?" Sicily was now back at school it was 3:15 and she had forty five minutes of class left. She soon decided that it was the only way. and soon had to make another mad dash towards the p.e. window. When she reached it a big problem arose. the window was locked! "Wonderful. I guess I will have to pray that the teachers are not in the office." And with that she decided she must go to the office window. And guess what it was open. So she crept in and would have been home free if she didn't panic and trip on a tape dispenser. "Crash!" Sicily now had a giant gash on her arm and cut on her head. The gash was bleeding all over the desk and then the worst thing that could have happened happened. Mr. Takanaka came rushing in and yelling, "Sicily Urameshi what the hell are you doing in here?" But Sicily could barely hear him she then blacked out.  
  
"I am sorry I had to drag you here on your day off Yusuke but a problem has arisen and your daughter has been injured." "What?! Is she okay now?" "Yes. here you go." When Sicily woke up she could see her dad sitting on the bed she was lying on. She immediately got up and looked around to see she was in the nurse's office. Frightened she looked over to Mr. Takanaka though she did not say anything. "I think it would be in your best interest to go home and get some sleep Sicily." She nodded. Then she got up and took one quick glance at her father and began to sniffle. Sicily ran outside the school to be accompanied by Snoosh. "Lets go home."  
  
"Sicily?" Kieko began but Sicily didn't stop to explain she just ran up to her room crying. And soon Yusuke came back and walked into her room, yet did not looked angry yet sad. "Can I come in?" she nodded. Yusuke sat on her bed and but his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off. "I'm sorry.. I have dishonored you." She cried more. "You deserve a better daughter." This made Yusuke angry. "You are a better daughter." He shook her. She looked at him with teary eyes. "Are you mad at me?" "No. I am disappointed. I knew it was only a matter of time before you ditched. After all I did for a long time." She was shocked and wanted so bad to tell the truth but could not find the words. "You should stay home tomorrow and get some sleep. Oh and your friend will need a place to sleep. You will probably get tired of him sleeping on your bed. Goodnight." And with that Yusuke left with his hands in his pocket leaving poor Sicily speechless. Sicily patted Snoosh on the head and whispered, "Goodnight."  
  
Sicily's dream was very sad. and confusing. You see in the 4 years she was a non-spirit acquainted person her parents were very strict and barely had fun. And when she was younger she had always had fun and was always clued in. But now she was confused and boring. This is how her dream went :  
  
She was 6 years old and her dad was there. They were in this apartment, the one they had lived in when she had come from the future. She was hungry and so was Yusuke, this must have been the day she first came from nowhere or the day after. For he was clueless. She looked sad and lonely and confused. "Well I don't have much. how about some soup?" Yusuke looked at her and showed her the soup packet. "It might take a while but it's really good." He then was making it asking her lots of questions you ask a friend you just met. When all of a sudden the soup pan exploded. And soup was everywhere; on Yusuke, Sicily, the ceiling. But he didn't get mad instead they both just started laughing.  
  
And that was it.  
  
Yet another morning.  
  
Sicily awoke with something furry tickling her nose. "Achoo!" it was Snoosh's ear. "Sorry buddy." She scratched his ears in apology. Sicily quickly realized she wasn't supposed to go to school today. "What do they expect me to do all day?" Snoosh looked up as if to say ,'me no know'. Sicily was in her silk pajamas and half moth-eaten robe. Her hair was in knots and she was storming with anger. "Dad! I want to go to school!" "No! and get your butt back into bed! I already called school." Yusuke pushed her upstairs and shoved her into her room, "Stay!" Her lip curled, "I bet he's happy I have to stay here, but I am not. I have a date to go to." Snoosh smiled. There was some breakfast on her desk with a note next to it.  
  
Sicily,  
  
I hope you enjoy your biscuits and bacon. Be back later on.  
  
Mom  
  
"Doesn't she know I have no time for breakfast?" Sicily walked around and was thinking of a way to escape when. "Sicily! I have to go get something from work, stay in bed." Sicily bursted open with excitement, "This is my chance!" She waited for her dad to be visible through her window. And then when he was no longer visible on the road she made her escape."Come on!" she yelled to her friend. He looked at her and grabbed a biscuit. "crump crump" "Argh. we don't have time Snoosh!" Sicily went over to him and picked him up he was still eating his biscuit. She ran down stairs and dodged some stacks of magazines. She was there the front door. She opened it and ran outside. She glanced at her watch. 12:30. Still got time. She hadn't realized how long she had slept in and how long she had stayed in her room thinking. She had only a half hour to go. she sighed and began to walk toward town. She stopped. her head throbbed she was half way there. "Don't stop Sicily, its ok, don't stop." But she had to. She then felt lost and took a look around. While Sicily was trying to see if she was close a hand touched her shoulder. "AH!!!!" "Its me Sicily. Toby." "Toby!" She looked around. "Oh so it is you." "I am sorry if I frightened you." "No that's all right I am always jumping like that." "Oh I see" "Well anyway is it time for our date?" "Sure is"  
  
He walked with her hand in hand to a large pizza place in the middle of an empty alleyway. "Are you sure its over here?" Sicily asked. "Yes, I'm sure." He smiled at her cutely. She smiled back blushing a bit. 


End file.
